


Unexpected Visitor

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scotland Yard, When The Queen decided to go meet the people she wants to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: One day, there is one visitor in the Scotland Yard, an unexpected visitor that shock out the whole Scotland Yard people. Have some sort of conversation about nothing important with one of the Detective. Yup, it's that simple as it is.





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Apologise in advance. My English is not my native, I am not that good in it, for all the grammar and such. I hope the story will still able to let you guys catch the ball.  
> This idea just pops in about 2 days ago and I know it's not gonna be possible to make it REAL (to put into a long story that I am currently working on, also try my best to make 'em into English). Sorry if the conversation and word choice is not as proper/formal or casual that fit character the best! Still, hope you guys will enjoy it. (finger cross praying)

Greg was in shock at the moment.

 

Five minutes ago he was frustrated with all the paperwork that acquired his attention, then Sally knocked on his door.

 

“Boss, you got a visitor.” Sally said, in an unusual quite and rather polite manner.

 

The odd talking style caused Greg looked up at her in question.

 

“Visitor? What visitor?” It was rare to have a visitor that wished to meet him, all the other people that they associated with will granted a name when Sally or one of his surveillance came to inform, and they hardly consider as 'visitor'.

 

“I think you better come out quit, sir.” Sally said and just held out the door for him.

 

Greg stood up and took the phone from his table, put it into his pocket and stride out. 

 

And. shocked.

 

“Y-Your H-Highness?!” There was no doubt that all men in Great Britain will recognise their Queen at once. In fact, the whole world would recognise her.

 

“You must be The Lestrade.” The Queen nodded to Greg with gentle smile.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty. I…” Greg replied and bow at once.

 

“It alright, don’t be tense, else someone wouldn’t be happy with me for awhile again.” The Queen grin, “I just come to take a look at my people.”

 

Greg blushed and panicked at the same time, he knew immediately with that sentence that the Queen knew he and Mycroft were dating. He could not be certain this was a good sign or bad one.

 

“Erm, Your Majesty, would you, erh…” Greg was kicking himself mentally, he never wished he had Mycroft’s calm and steady with everything under control than now.

 

In the end, he managed to ask The Queen to come into his office, and offer her a cup of hot tea before both of them settled into their seat.

 

Of course, Greg was being told to get back to his seat.

 

“I can see you are very nervous.” The Queen said with an undefined amusement tone in her voice.

 

“Apologized, Your Majesty.”

 

“Don’t be.” The Queen took a sip of her tea before looked around the office, “So this is how the Scotland Yard’s Detective Inspector’s office looked.”

 

“Y-Yes, yes. I am sorry I did not aware of your presence earlier, should have to tidy up more.” Greg was a bit embarrassed with his office, it wasn’t messy all over the place, but it definitely not presentable for visitor.

 

“It is fine.” Queen still smiling, “How is London these days? The safety of the nation is an important concern for us.”

 

“O’course, I understand. The...well, I am just doing some paperwork of recent case, Your Majesty.” Greg said when he saw her eyes fall onto the paper on the table, “It’s a shame to say, but it’s some nasty murder case.”

 

The Queen nodded.

 

“Sometimes it is hard to believe people can be so cruel to finish someone’s life even it was not a war. Although there ought to be some other resolutions, it may seem to be the only way out for the person. For greed, for revenge.” Queen said in understanding, she had seen much crueler things happened in this world already.

 

“Yeah, true. Eh, I mean, yes, that was unfortunate but true.” Greg quickly changed his manner of talk.

 

“So I assumed you have really caught the murder and put the person in where ought to be?” The Queen did not make any notes on his usage of casual language that slipped just now.

 

“Yes, fortunately, we eventually throw him into custody. That’s why I am doing the paperwork now.”

 

“Tell me more about it, how do you caught this person? Did anyone injure?”

 

“No, no, well, having some bruises here and there, I nearly got stab by him, but I did manage to avoid it and pin him down on the floor.” Greg was quite happy for the conversation was now leading to what he was feeling more comfortable with.

 

He did revise a bit here and there for those inappropriate languages, but still gave The Queen the fun details alongside.

 

“That’s very impressing, well done and I thank you for you and your team once again protected our nation.”

 

“Nah, no, it’s our job, we’re cops.”Greg waved his hand, blushed a little for her praised.

 

The Queen just smiled and sipped her now half drank tea, then she looked at Greg for a moment, “Do you have any idea why I am here? Have you deduce out some clues?”

 

Greg had no clue at all, beside the obvious reason must be relative to Mycroft.

 

“You are right, Greg.” Queen paused a moment before continuing, “I can call you by Greg, can I?”

 

“Yeah ‘course…Your majesty.” Greg grinned, he liked people call him Greg rather than all the titles, “Anything you wish, your majesty.”

 

“You do aware that I came here without being a Queen, do you?” The Queen did notice the pause.

 

“I…Yes, I guess?” Although he never met The Queen in person until now, he did watch television rather a lot. If ’The Queen’ wished to see him, he should be the one went to her, not the other way round.

 

 

“Do you usually talk to Mycroft with all the proper and formal manner?”

 

The answer was definitely a no, he never used ‘formal’ in front of him, even during their first met. 

 

“You do aware that I come not as a Queen, just some old lady, want to know who is this Gregory Lestrade that melting down our Ice Man and flip him up-side-down.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“My boys’ words.” The Queen said, “We know Mycroft since he was just entering the adulthood.”

 

That did explain.

 

“Do you know his position in the government?”

 

“No, Your Majesty, no.” Greg quickly replied, a little fast to deny but he did not want to give her wrong impression that will surely damage Mycroft’s reputation, “We do not talk about the job, at least, all the classified work was kept well within him. I do only know that he works for the British Government, and I guess he did hold some power, but I do not know what power exactly he held, neither did I find it is important to know. I, well, hmm, though this sounds very cliché, but I just like him as a person, not those power behind.”

 

The Queen chuckled, “I do now know why Mycroft fancies you lots.”

 

Greg wondered, and his expression might as well expose his thought without words, as the Queen explained.

 

“The world is cruel, Greg. You cannot have everything without some certain sacrificed. He chose power over freedom, he chose government over family, he chose work over himself.” The Queen only paused to let Greg digested what she had said, “There was limit things he would care, his family is one, but most of the time he could handle it properly and make everything under control, despite ow naughty his little brother was.”

 

Greg quirked his eyebrow, ‘naughty’ was such a playful and harmless word to describe what trauma Sherlock was capable to cause.

 

“Besides family, he may care about us, the Royal Family, my boys liked to talk with him, to make him less machine. But…” The Queen looked directly to Greg’s eyes.

 

Greg straightened his back and tensed up a little.

 

“But, when he met you, all the belief he had was shattered. He was finally a human again.”

 

Greg blinked.

 

“You are someone that make Mycroft change, his priority was no longer always the government and the royal family, and the struggled with it,  that’s why we, the royal family especially, are very curious about you.”

 

The Queen just smiled wider.

 

Curious? At the back of Greg’s mind, he was doubting it was just ‘curious’.

 

“Yes, it’s just curious. Do not panic. I know you and Mycroft are together, through himself, and I do not plan to interfere you two, unless, you are hurting him.”

 

“There is no way I will want to hurt him.” Greg said in a serious tone.

 

“But if I say your present was already damaging his reputation and causing quite a numerous issue, will you break up with him, without telling him that I tell you to consider it?”

 

There was a long paused.

 

The Queen was no longer smiling, her eyes looking sharply at Greg.

 

He was stunned. For a moment he held his breath without notice until his lung and even his heart ached.

 

He was the problem.

 

The knowledge caused his heart ached.

 

But, they knew it ever since they establish the relationship.

 

But still, it hurt.

 

Greg closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, his mind is spinning. He knew the answer. He had thought about it before, and he knew the only answer to this. But, it was so hard to compose it into verbal sentence.

 

“How serious the damage is?” Greg opened his eyes, his eyes were now full of determination, “He is a human, Your Majesty. He is just like you and me. He needed to rest, he needed to eat, he needed to be taken care, he needed to relax and laugh. I know he must be somethin’ ‘mportant. He is probably one of the smartest men in the world, he meant a lot of England.”

 

The Queen did not say a word as she knew he hadn’t finished.

 

“He, I…It was not about me, your majesty. I am just a detective of Scotland Yard, I am nothin’ so much special. I am an ordinary man. I can be replaced very easily. I know. And I ain’t gonna say those lame romantic phrase that he cannot live without me, or I will die if I lose him. We are both professionals, we know the circumstance surround us, not just his work, we both bloke, but…”

 

“I know it hurt, and it’s damn fucking hurt for just thinking that the possibility to really not meeting him anymore, I can’t be certain if I ever able to see him thoroughly if we end our relationship just because you say so-”Greg stopped himself but it was too late.

 

“Shit, I mean, sh-sorry I didn’t mean…din’t mean to offend you. B-But…” Greg took another deep breath before he let himself open his mouth again, “If he no longer needed me, or just not want me anymore, I will let him go. If he thinks I am causing him fall into danger, and can't cope with it, I will go. If he thinks his reputation and work are corrupting because of me, and no longer wish to continue, I will go. I-If he…”

 

Greg shook his head, and let out a long breath.

 

"You know what? It’s never about me, it’s him. Doesn't matter who he is, what he is doing. He deserved to be loved as much as other people. But if I can’t be the one, that's all right, I don't need anyone to tell me to leave, I will get lost myself. I don't even know what I am trying to say, but it's only for him, not anyone, not even you.” Greg swiped his face, “I think I just break some law here didn’t I?”

 

For speaking so impolite to The Queen.

 

Well done, Greg, now you are very doomed. You don't need Mycroft to tell you to get lost, neither need to get lost yourself, you might get burned right here, right now!

 

There was a short silence filled in the room before The Queen chuckled out.

 

Greg couldn’t help but wore a surprising expression on him.

 

“Well done, Greg, you are passing then.”

 

“Eh?” Greg blinked, a second later than he realised it was just a…test?

 

FUCK!

 

“Can I have another cup of tea and maybe some biscuits? Would really like to enjoy some folk food once in a while.”

 

“Yeah, sure, gimme a min.” Greg quickly stood up and grab her teacup, but before he walked out, he turned, “Would you like to try cocoa instead? I’ll make it myself, so not so sweet one, it’s nice to go with the folk biscuit.”

 

“Sounds fine.”

 

Greg smiled and quickly went straight to the pantry.

 

Sally was quickly after him.

 

“So what’s the matter?”Sally asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

 

“Nothin’, just talk. I also dunno what’s the matter. Hey, Sal, could you quickly bring some biscuit and put it on the nice plate?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They quickly gathered what The Queen wanted and Greg carefully carried a plate of biscuits, a mug filled with cocoa and some napkins. Before he walked back into his office, he stopped and looked around. He noticed no one was working at all.

 

“What’cher all doing? Get back to work! All the procedure for closing that bloody case need to finish by tonight! Anderson you finish the record of the interview?”

 

Gosh, why did he needed to tell them what to do, especially when there was a visitor?

 

“Sorry, your majesty.” Greg put the mug and plate of cookies in front of the Queen and apologised.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, Greg. I know you are just doing your work. And I think you are doing fine. I guess you do not have much chance of having a guest?”

 

“No one will be as important as The Queen, your majesty.” Greg beamed.

 

Once Greg settled back to his seat, The Queen sipped the cocoa.

 

“Mm! This is delicious!”

 

“Glad you like it too. He loves it lot.”

 

“I can tell. He loves sweets, but always control himself.”

 

“Yeah, know right? It’s actually quite cute of him to like sweets.” Speaking of his lover, Greg had a very sweet smile on.

 

“Now I have a better understand of why he is so in love with you, Greg.”The Queen took the napkin and gently wiped her mouth.

 

Eh? 

 

“Today I come because I want to know you in person. I heard only a little about you, but within the limited knowledge, I can picture about you.”

 

“I know your existence for a little while, and though information report can let me have a better understanding of you, it won't serve my intention well. However, Mycroft always able to find ways to let the chance slipped. He had protected you well. And I understand the reason behind.”

 

“You are, someone I imagined but yet different too.” The Queen said.

 

“What...M-May I ask what did he said about me?” Greg was curious, he strongly doubted that Mycroft mentioned about him willingly, unless it was some matter that needed to...

 

“He was using phone to text you one day when he was supposed to have a tea party with us.”

 

Us, meaning with the royal family then.

 

“But he kept carried away. And it wasn’t about jobs, one would be a fool to believe that he was doing work while he wore a smile on his face. Especially that was not the work mobile.”

 

Greg frowned slightly, wasn’t sure when was the possible day that they texted when he was working. Technically, they text everyday and even when he was having meeting.

 

“You wonder how did we know?”

 

Greg smiled with an eyebrow up, he did curious how it happened. He definitely never hear Mycroft mentioned about it.

 

He didn’t even know he was that close to the Royal Family! To have tea party together!

 

“My boy took his phone out of sudden.” The Queen said.

 

And that explained everything. Hope there weren't any inappropriate message or image at that time...

 

“It’s a pity there isn’t a camera to take down his expression of the moment.”

 

He could pictured out how Mycroft's expression will be in his head.

 

“Why do you called him posh boy I wonder?” The Queen suddenly asked Greg.

 

This must be the nickname they saw in the message.

 

“Well, he always a tailor-made three-piece suit, tie, pocket watch, gloves, leather shoes, socks, and the umbrella. Oh and inner garment! And his hair always sticks to the back. You know he was a curly boy like his brother? It’s much cute but he always complained it make him look less serious and it ain’t good for work.” Greg started to explain, “He used expensive-but-good-smell perfume and lotion, manicure and pedicure regularly like all ladies, not that I complain but he is the first bloke that I know did that.”

 

“He ate at lux restaurant, open expensive alcohol without a blink, always talks in proper manner unless being winded down and pissed off. Always under control. His car, driver, assistance, phone, everything. And it only proved that he did suit for such title when I saw his flat, the entire household is cover with dang expensive furniture, even the toiletries are expensive, everything posh, he seems to own one. Not that he is wasting, they are posh in a good way, he has a good taste, but just...posh.”

 

“And he always working, laptop, paperwork, writing, ain’t like a schoolboy? I always ask if he finished his homework. A nerd in school.” Greg finished with a winked.

 

“That’s very interesting. Yes, I know he wears three-piece-suit, and everything traditional. A formal attire is rather important for us. But I am not so sure about what wore underneath. Please do tell me they are not tailor made as well.”The Queen shook her head a bit.

 

The Queen then talked a little more about what they know about him. And in exchange, he told her the other face of Mycroft that she did not know. Of course, the face that was still appropriated.

 

“Really? He pouted? Over dessert?”

 

“Ticklish? I shall try during next tea party.

 

“Wait, got chase after a dog? Hahaha! I think I know why he is always paler when Lucia, our dog, is around.”

 

“Yes, he wasn’t exactly afraid of dogs, that’s what he said. But he will move if the dog starts to approach him, and run when he 'deduce' out that the dog is after him!” Greg laughed too.

That was the few occasion that his high functioning brain and mind palace will suit down completely and do things out of instinct. 

 

Not sure if Mycroft would be happy to know his ‘weakness’ being expose by his partner.

 

“I hope Mycroft is not going to be too upset when he found out I know his other cute personality.”

 

“Errr, he won’t do anything to you cause you are The Queen, Lizzi!”But he won’t be too optimistic for himself though.

 

“If he ever give you a hard time, tell me, I shall deal with him.”

 

“That would be lovely! He is, indeed, sometimes, quite, erm.”

 

“Pain in someone rare.” The Queen nodded in agreement as if she herself or at least she saw with her own eyes before.

 

Though that is very ’nice’ way to rephrase some certain words

 

“Thank you, Greg, I have a very pleasant afternoon today.”

 

“No problem, your majesty. It’s an honor for me.” Greg said while stood up as The Queen stood, and walked to his door and opened for her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I thank you all the people here, working hard every day and night for protecting our people.” The Queen said to all the people in the office.

 

“It’s our job. We do our best.” Greg said, and his teammates all nodded their heads in agreement.

 

“It’s alright. You don’t need to escort us out.” The Queen stopped Greg from sending her off.”

 

“Erm, alright.”

 

“You are a charmer, Greg.” The Queen said, “It is interesting to talk with you.”

 

“Thank you, and I am very honored to make your day happy.”

 

“I am.” The Queen grinned.

 

 “I shall put the idea of kidnapping as the ‘posh boy’ did.”

 

Did The Queen just wink?

 

“Just call me…well, anything. No problem, I will happily hop into the car.” 

 

With that, The Queen and her bodyguards left the Scotland Yard.

 

“Well? What are you are looking at? The Queen had already left! Get back to WORK!” Unsure if Greg was being ‘shy’ so put up an angry face to cover up or not.

 

“Boss...”

 

“Nothing, Sal.”Greg quickly walked back into his office, but Sally followed him in.

 

“What?” Greg was feeling a bit uneasy with the way Sally looked at him.

 

“Posh boy?”

 

“Shut up, Sally.”

 

“Mm ‘Hmm. You know we can’t hear you two talking. Especially when the bodyguards are guarding in front of your door. Only muffled voice, and some laugh cracking up.”

 

“Nothing else?”

 

“Nope. Though I am curious to death, but I’m sure even the bodyguards didn't hear anything besides the laugh that can wake up the deaf.”

 

“Very funny, Sal.” Greg said grumpily.

 

“So, what is it? All alright? You and posh? The Freak’s brother.”

 

“You know you shouldn’t keep calling him that.”

 

Sally just shrugged over.

 

“Yeah I think...fine?” Greg paused a while before he answered her.

 

“Oh my god, boss, your face is hard to stare now.”

 

“What?”Greg frowned, is there something stick on his face?

 

“Bubbly showered in the love pool. It’s kinda gross now.”

 

“Get out!”

 

“Umhumm. You know where you can find me.” Sally said, but before she left the room she turned to Greg, “I’m glad you and posh are along together well. I bet you are missing him to death now.”

 

“Out! And do not let anyone release this new that The Queen been here.”

 

“Noted, boss.”

 

Fine, he can hardly lied, he did miss him. His posh boy.

 

Sitting back to his chair behind work desk, Greg letted out a long breath.

 

“Damn Myc, when are you coming back?” The conversation with The Queen made him even miss Mycroft more, and the British Government was still overseas for a summit conference.

 

Though, please came back but not knowing anything about today. 

 

_I miss you already :(_

_come fucking back quickly! xx_

_Sent 15:24_

 

_I’m sorry, just ignore me._

_Focus on your work, finish nicely and come back. xxx_

_Sent 15:25_

 

_I know. I miss you too._

_I should be able to go back in two days_

_expecting to have 1 days and 14 hours rest._

_Just hang on a little more for me. xxx_

_Recieved 22:17_

 

_Did you just meet with The Queen?_

__Received_ _22:38_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, thanks for reading till the end! I know it's so random lol  
> But still...  
> Hope you guys like it, please let me know what yer think too :)
> 
> My Tumblr: @therainbowcustard  
> I do not know what I can put there, but I will try to figure out. And it would be awesome to have some bits of help too!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
